


Something About You is so Addicting

by karadanverz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:44:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadanverz/pseuds/karadanverz
Summary: Two people on Tumblr asked for a one-shot about Charlie stealing Zari's iconic flannel, so here it is, folks.





	Something About You is so Addicting

**Author's Note:**

> So if y'all are following me on tiwtter, you're aware of how much this ship OWNS ME. The lack of fics for them on ao3 was my call to action, so here's... this.
> 
> I'll be riding shotgun on a car-ride to Ohio tomorrow, so I'll hopefully write some more stuff to get you guys through thanksgiving. I also might turn this fic into a multi-chapter place to dump all my Zarlie one-shots. We'll see.
> 
> Oh, and I changed my tumblr @ to ellalancelot, so come scream with me about Zarlie on there!
> 
> Comments and kudos are great, too.
> 
> Enjoy!!

Zari’s impatiently tapping her fingers against the tabletop in the galley, waiting for her next bowl of popcorn to finish fabricating so she can retreat back to her room and listen to music or play video games or do  _something_  to take her mind off the fact that the most infuriating woman she’s ever met is wearing the face of a woman she once loved and how much it’s killing her.

 

She notices immediately when Charlie saunters in because she hears the thump of her boots on the hard floor and hears her light scoff.

 

“Are you ignoring me or what? You haven’t spoken to anyone other than Rory all day.”

 

Zari swings her head around to reply but is taken aback by Charlie’s appearance. Well, she’s  _always_  taken aback by her appearance; how can she not be? However, this time isn’t like the others. Now instead of feeling a pang of heartbreak in her chest, Zari feels anger brewing in the pit of her stomach because Charlie’s wearing her red and black checkered flannel.

 

“That’s my shirt.” she accuses, Zari’s on her feet and walking over to Charlie. The mission of getting her food no longer seems important.

 

Charlie shrugs “It was abandoned in the laundry room.” her words sound innocent, but the cocky grin on Charlie’s face indicates that she knew  _exactly_  what she was doing.

 

Zari knows that Charlie’s only wearing her flannel to pick a fight and rile her up, but something inside her can’t  _not_  fight back, so Zari takes another step forward, putting herself into Charlie’s personal space. 

 

“Take it off.”

 

Charlie lets out a quick chuckle at the words that could so easily be taken out of context “And what are you going to do about it if I don’t,  _sweetheart?”_

Maybe it’s the sleep deprivation that pushes Zari over the edge or maybe it’s the sickeningly sweet pet-name Charlie has reserved for the sole purpose of pissing her off, but suddenly Zari’s mind is racing with thoughts of how easily she could reach over and grab charlie by the lapels of her flannel and pull her into a searing kiss. A blush comes to her face when she sees Charlie staring at her bemusedly, as if she’d been reading her thoughts.

 

Zari snaps out of the fantasy she shouldn’t be having when Charlie shrugs off the flannel, clearly getting the rise she expected from her, and setting the garment onto the table next to them.

 

“Whatever.” she mumbles, leaning against the counter.

 

Zari picks up her flannel and stares at it, studies it, before looking over to where Charlie is standing and slowly regretting her insistence that Charlie take it off because she has  _arms_.

 

Of course she’s toned and muscular, she’s in Amaya’s body, and even though Charlie might as well be the most aggravatingly overconfident person Zari’s ever been forced to deal with but she’s also not  _blind_  and can appreciate some hot biceps when she sees them.

 

“Miss Tomaz, your popcorn is ready and waiting in the food fabricator.” Gideon’s voice rings sharply through the nearly empty galley, breaking Zari from her thoughts and causing her to startle.

 

Charlie smirks as Zari puts herself together and grabs her bowl, muttering a quick ‘Thanks’ to Gideon.

 

Zari takes one last glance at Charlie before ducking her head down and retreating back to her quarters.

 

She was going to have to do something about this stupid attraction, even if it was purely physical.

 

 _Mostly_  purely physical.

 

Zari rests her back on the cool metal door to her room and slides down to the floor.

 

“Goddammit,” she sighs, “this may be a problem.”


End file.
